


Sex-flavoured coffee

by Marona, rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Michael Levine (Musician)
Genre: Lamvine, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam przypadkowo poznaje drugiego z braci Levine, tym razem nie mniej przystojnego, młodszego Michaela, który... woli facetów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex-flavoured coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630655) by [Marona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona), [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> druga część "Lamvine", w trochę innym klimacie niż poprzedni :)  
> współpraca: pisany wspólnie z moją ulubioną Maroną :D
> 
> Zapraszamy :)

\- Czy my się skądś nie znamy?  
Wysoki brunet właśnie odbierał swoje ulubione karmelowe macchiato, kiedy pośród gwaru tłumu oblegającego lokalny Starbucks dobiegł go uprzejmy głos. Odwrócił się z zainteresowaniem, aby poznać autora tych słów; tuż za nim, blisko, ale z widocznym dystansem stał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach i promieniście niebieskich oczach podkreślonych ciemnym eyelinerem. Promienny uśmiech rozświetlał jego twarz, kiedy przyglądał się mu zaintrygowany. Michael poznał go od razu. To ten dzieciak z Idola. Ten z makijażem, głosem jak Freddie i całkiem przystojnym chłopakiem. Teraz to on patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Dlaczego, do cholery, myślał, że się znali?  
Uśmiechnął się krótko. - Przykro mi, ale wątpię.  
Lambert jednak wydawał się nie być do końca przekonany, co zmusiło Michaela do myślenia. Może po prostu nie pamiętał, żeby się poznali? W końcu ostatnio sporo imprezował, na dodatek bardzo… intensywnie. Jednak szybko odrzucił tę myśl; na pewno pamiętałby, że poznał Adama Lamberta. Nie dość, że właśnie szybko stał się popularny, to był niesamowicie przystojny. A na dodatek (jak chodziły słuchy) szarmancki, zabawny i uroczy, co czyniło go jedną z najlepszych partii w kalifornijskiej społeczności LGBT.  
Lambert potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się szerzej – Cóż, w takim razie pomyliłem się. Przepraszam za zamieszanie.  
Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał go dotyk dłoni na jego ramieniu. Nagle w tym samym momencie przeszła go elektryzująca całe ciało iskra rozchodząca się od miejsca, którego dotknął nieznajomy. Dziwnie znajoma iskra, choć chłopak twierdził, że się nie znali. Nadal nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że brunet nie jest mu całkowicie obcy.  
\- Poczekaj. – Adam zwrócił ku niemu twarz. Wydawał się myśleć intensywnie. – Myślę, że mogłeś poznać mojego brata. I nas pomylić – na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, co sprawiło, że stał się jeszcze bardziej przystojny - Jesteśmy dość podobni.  
Figlarny uśmiech naczelnego łobuza, dziki błysk w zielonych oczach patrzących na niego z zainteresowaniem… Oczywiście. Jak Adam mógł od razu nie skojarzyć wszystkich faktów? Nie roznosił wokół siebie tej oszałamiającej aury seksualności i pewności siebie jak jego brat, ale nie sposób było zaprzeczyć ogromnemu podobieństwu.  
\- No tak… Adam. – Lambert uśmiechnął się z błyskiem zrozumienia w lśniących oczach – Więc ty musisz być…  
\- Michael Levine, do usług panie Lambert. – puścił do niego perskie oko i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Widzę, że w takim razie ja nie muszę się przedstawiać. – zaśmiał się Adam, potrząsając wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń. W momencie, gdy ich ręce znów się zetknęły, ponownie poczuł tamtą iskrę.  
I dreszcze, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Spieszysz się? Może napijemy się razem kawy? – podnosił prawą brew do góry w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak jego brat, kiedy okazywał zainteresowanie. I flirtował.  
Adam doskonale to pamiętał, bo nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci tamtej nocy. Teraz wspomnienia wróciły, a wszystko to dzięki świadomemu bądź nie błyskowi w spojrzeniu Michaela, tak podobnemu do tego, który gościł w ciemnobrązowych oczach jego brata, podczas gdy Adam zdzierał z niego ubranie.  
Kiwnął głową, po czym przeszli w głąb kawiarni, przeciskając się przez obojętny na nich dwóch tłum klientów, aby usiąść przy stoliku w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia.  
Był ciekawy w jaki sposób zakończy się dzisiejsze popołudnie.  
\- Straszny dzisiaj tłum – Rzekł Michael, inicjując rozmowę, która miała nastąpić po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
\- Nie odwiedzam tego miejsca zbyt często. Bardziej cenię niszowe kawiarnie – Odparł z ciepłym uśmiechem Adam, niedbale rzucając skórzaną kurtkę na oparcie fotela. Usiadł, opierając łokcie o kolana. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przeszywając wzrokiem twarz Michaela. Analizował strukturę jego oczu, kształt pełnych warg, badał wszelkie proporcje; uwielbiał ludzkie ciało, bez względu na płeć. W ten sposób poznawał niemal każdego, z kim przyszło mu rozmawiać.  
Levine śmiało uniósł wzrok sponad kubka wypełnionego aromatycznym, gorącym napojem. Szczupłe palce przesunęły się po krawędzi drewnianego, okrągłego stołu. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zwrócił wzrok za okno, wpatrując się w przechodniów.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi obecność ludzi. Nie mam z tym problemu – Rzekł z uśmiechem, zwracając się ku obliczu Adama – Zgaduję, że wolisz samotność?  
Lambert zaśmiał się pod nosem i uniósł brew, spuszczając przy tym wzrok. Próbował nie okazać swojego zainteresowania nowo poznanym brunetem – Samotność to niewłaściwe słowo. Za to prywatność i dyskrecja zawsze są w cenie.  
Michael poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w okolicy brzucha. Na jego twarzy mimowolnie zagościł uśmiech – Nadal nie wiem czy poznałeś mojego brata. Po twojej wypowiedzi zgaduję, że tak?  
\- A… – Adam zająkał się, po czym roześmiał i machnął ręką – Tak, wpadliśmy na siebie przy okazji nudnego afterparty.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie będziesz niczego żałował.  
\- Więc na co czekasz?  
Kilka niebezpiecznie gorących myśli przewinęło się przez jego głowę. Szybko otrząsnął się z płytkiego amoku i wziął łyk kawy – Przy takim tempie życia i pracy niełatwo zapamiętać wszystkie twarze, jakie mignęły nam w zapracowane wieczory – Rzekł Adam i było w tym wiele prawdy. Choć nie w przypadku jednej z odważniejszych nocy, którą spędził z heteroseksualnym, pożądanym przez tysiące kobiet mężczyzną. Doskonale pamiętał jego twarz i wszelkie pojawiające się na niej oznaki rozkoszy oraz bólu, nadal miał w głowie fantastyczną sylwetkę i uginający się pod naciskiem cięższego ciała umięśniony tors – Zgaduję, że jesteście równie utalentowani?  
Michael uśmiechnął się ciepło – Zależy jaki talent masz na myśli.  
Wymienili spojrzenia tuż po tym, gdy zapadła chwilowa cisza.  
\- Śpiewasz, mam rację?  
Młodszy z dwojga na moment zawiesił głos – Tak… tak, zgadza się. Próbuję swoich sił jako wokalista. Jeszcze nie mogę mówić o karierze, ale poznałem świat mediów wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, jakimi rządzi się prawami.  
Adam zastukał palcami w lakierowaną powierzchnię stołu – Bestialski świat, prawda?  
\- Seks, sława i pieniądze są tym, czego wszyscy pożądają. Dlaczego masz negatywny stosunek do wszystkiego, co cię otacza?  
Brunet roześmiał się pod nosem i pokiwał głową – To nie jest negatywny stosunek. To jest po prostu niesamowicie próżne i ulotne. Wchodząc w ten świat nie wytrwasz przy swoich zasadach i postanowieniach. Godząc się na medialny świat pozwalasz się… - Zwolnił, zastanawiając się nad właściwym słowem – Zdeprawować. Nie masz żadnej hierarchii i to pcha cię do przodu. Stajesz się zachłanny.  
Michael wpatrywał się w pełne usta, wypowiadające kolejne zdania z takim spokojem i przemyśleniem, że sam poczuł przyjemny, ekscytujący dreszcz. Na młodej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech.  
Adam zmierzył wzrokiem nieco speszone oblicze. Miał pewność, że odpowiedź starszego z Levine’ów byłaby przesycona niezdrowym erotyzmem. Miał przed oczami naturalne, towarzyszące temu gesty: przygryzione wargi, zmrużone oczy, subtelne westchnienie. Michael był inny. Subtelniejszy, łagodniejszy, ale nie mniej interesujący.  
\- Myślisz, że nawet ja mógłbym stracić nad sobą kontrolę? – Spytał brunet, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie niewinnego dzieciaka.  
Czarnowłosy ponownie się roześmiał, tym razem ciszej niż poprzednio - Jestem pewien, że wkrótce padniesz czyjąś ofiarą. Całkiem słodką, dodał w myślach. - Uważaj na siebie. Szkoda, by brat słynnego Adama zboczył na niewłaściwą ścieżkę.  
Nie sposób było nie zauważyć ironii przeplatającej wypowiadane słowa. Lambert celowo odwrócił wzrok, bo wiedział, że oczy najszybciej zdradzą jego zamiary.  
\- Sami ustalamy granice własnej przyzwoitości.  
\- Otóż to.  
Adam dopił resztki swojej zimnej już kawy i odstawił pusty kubek na lśniący blat. Michael nadal patrzył na niego uważnie, wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. Cisza między nimi nie raziła, wręcz przeciwnie – była całkiem przyjemna. Nie elektryzująca i pełna pożądania, lecz co najmniej intrygująca.  
Złapał się na tym, że mimowolnie flirtował z Levinem. A może to Michael podrywał jego? Ich interakcja była tak naturalna, że nie był pewien, czy brunet robił to świadomie.  
Adam miał wrażenie, że czuje przepływające między nimi subtelne iskry. Jednak z oczu Levine’a nie umiał odczytać niczego poza oczywistą ciekawością nowopoznanym człowiekiem. Nie widział w nich pożądania, do którego był przyzwyczajony – a widział je niemal za każdym razem, gdy napotykał czyjś wzrok. Teraz było inaczej i nie ukrywał, że mu to odpowiadało. Miła odmiana. Jasnozielone oczy wyrażały nutę zainteresowania. I to bardzo obiecującego zainteresowania.  
Adam uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do swojego towarzysza, który odwzajemnił to, po czym przesunął się na skraj fotela i nachylił ku brunetowi: - Może tym razem herbaty?  
Lambert nie mógł oderwać wzroku od oczu Michaela; tak łagodnych, a jednocześnie niewiarygodnie intensywnych.  
\- Bardzo chętnie.  
Michael uśmiechnął się szerzej - bardziej do siebie niż do Adama - i ruszył w kierunku sprzedawców.  
Adam pozwolił sobie zawiesić wzrok na kołyszących się delikatnie biodrach bruneta, na nisko wiszących ciemnych spodniach, długich nogach. Zupełnie nie był w jego typie. Wysoki, bardzo męski, dobrze zbudowany. Luźne ubrania i zarost. Tak różny od jego poprzednich kochanków. Jednak nie mógł się oprzeć łagodnemu spojrzeniu otoczonych ciemnymi rzęsami oczu, głębokiemu głosowi, pełnym ustom. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko wykazał zainteresowanie, nie odmówiłby mu. Jednorazowego zbliżenia, drugiego spotkania, czegokolwiek – nie mógł znieść myśli, że mile spędzone popołudnie nie miałoby jakiegokolwiek ciągu dalszego.  
Bracia Levine okazywali się mieć niesamowitą zdolność do fascynowania ludzi. Nikt nie umiał im się oprzeć, choć żaden z nich nigdy o zainteresowanie specjalnie nie zabiegał.  
Chociaż wiedział, że takie porównania nie mają sensu, mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy w łóżku byli podobnie utalentowani. Który miał lepsze ciało, zręczniejsze dłonie? Który był zwinniejszy, wytrzymalszy, bardziej elastyczny? Obrazy, które pojawiły mu się przed oczami sprawiły, że na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głęboki głos tuż nad jego uchem.  
\- Tym razem napijmy się czegoś ciekawszego. Niespodzianka.  
Nachylony nisko nad nim brunet postawił ostrożnie na stoliku pełną po brzegi filiżankę. Był tak blisko, że Adam czuł delikatną woń jego perfum. Dior Sauvage. Adam był tego pewny i już miał pochwalić go za dobry wybór, lecz w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Czy to nie będzie zbyt oczywiste? Nachalne? Bał się, że Michael uciekłby w jednej sekundzie.  
Zamiast tego powiedział: - Niespodzianka? Mam nadzieję, że nie masz niecnych zamiarów. – Puścił do niego perskie oko, kiedy upijał pierwszy łyk gorącego napoju. Herbata z odrobiną rumu i goździkami. Fantastyczna.  
Michael zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Nie. Chyba, że chciałbyś, abym miał. – Uśmiechnął się, jednak nieśmiało uciekł wzrokiem w bok, zerkając w głąb lokalu, unikając pytającego spojrzenia Adama. Wskazał na jednego z baristów. – To mój kumpel. Zazdrości mi towarzystwa.  
\- Doprawdy? – Piosenkarz uśmiechnął się, w ogóle nie patrząc w tamtą stronę. Jego zauroczone chwilową nieśmiałością oczy szukały spojrzenia Michaela.- Nie zrobiłem niczego, o co mógłby być zazdrosny... Jeszcze.  
Levine momentalnie zwrócił twarz w kierunku swojego rozmówcy.  
\- Jeszcze? – powtórzył bezwiednie, kolejny raz zahipnotyzowany ruchem pełnych warg wygiętych w zmysłowym uśmiechu.  
\- W końcu sami ustalamy granice własnej przyzwoitości, prawda?  
Adam patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Michael poczuł rumieniec wpływający na policzki. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na zacytowanie swoich własnych słów, więc spojrzał w dół i upił kolejny łyk napoju. Czuł, jak rum rozpala jego gardło.  
Dopili herbatę, a potem jeszcze gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną, podczas gdy rozmowa skierowała się na bezpieczniejsze, neutralne tory. Okazało się, że mieli kilkoro wspólnych znajomych, uwielbiali tę samą restaurację sushi, zgodnie nienawidzili Nowego Jorku jesienną porą. Siedzieli coraz bliżej siebie, kolana i stopy co chwilę stykały się pod stołem, wymieniali uśmiechy i znaczące spojrzenia.  
Zajęci rozmową nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy na zewnątrz zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Klienci zaczęli powoli opuszczać kawiarnię, wychodząc na rozświetlone latarniami ulice, aż w końcu zostali niemal sami, nie licząc dwóch zapatrzonych w swoje oczy i trzymających się za ręce młodych kobiet siedzących w przeciwległym kącie pomieszczenia.  
Adam przygryzł w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. Tak bardzo nie chciał przerywać tego spotkania, jednak miał świadomość, że nieuchronnie dobiega ono końca.  
Michael spojrzał dyskretnie na zegarek. Za godzinę miał randkę, ale zrezygnował z niej już jakiś czas temu. Właściwie w chwili, gdy złapał się na fantazjowaniu o zakończeniu tego wieczoru w łóżku Lamberta.  
\- Zbieramy się? Chętnie cię podwiozę, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz. – Głos Adama wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zwrócił głowę w jego stronę; piosenkarz patrzył prosto w jego oczy, a Michael znów utonął w ich promienistym błękicie. Jakkolwiek banalnie i kiczowato to brzmiało, nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku.  
Pokiwał głową, po czym wziął do ręki sweter i wstał z fotela. Adam wstał tuż po nim i zarzucił na ramiona skórzaną kurtkę, biorąc w rękę telefon i samochodowe kluczyki. Levine ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a Adam podążył za nim, kiwając głową sprzedawcom. Przepuścił Michaela w drzwiach, a jego wysyłająca elektryczne iskry dłoń pozostała na dole pleców bruneta o kilka sekund dłużej niż powinna.  
\- Zaparkowałem na sąsiedniej ulicy – Rzekł Adam – O tej porze trudno o wolne miejsce pod kawiarniami.  
Michael wsunął dłonie w kieszenie swojej kurtki, po czym uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- O tej porze? Przyjechałeś tutaj kilka godzin temu.  
Brunet roześmiał się pod nosem i kiwnął głową – Miałem na myśli wczesne popołudnie. Racja. W miłym towarzystwie czas leci błyskawicznie.  
Podążali główną ulicą, po czym skręcili w poboczną. Rozglądali się dookoła, raz po raz zawieszając wzrok na przypadkowych mieszkańcach kamienicy, którzy stojąc przy oknach rozmawiali przez telefon, palili papierosy lub rozwieszali pranie na wąskich balkonach.  
\- Chciałbyś powrócić do takiej normalności? – Zagadnął Michael, skupiając wzrok na wyższym od siebie brunecie.  
Lambert zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami – Wbrew pozorem wiodę spokojne życie. Zawiązuję nowe, przypadkowe i sympatyczne znajomości… - Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie – To był miły dzień.  
Michael odpowiedział podobnym uśmiechem. Kiwnął głową na znak aprobaty i spojrzał w dal. Na samym końcu chodnika stał czarny Ford Mustang.  
\- Świetne auto – Zagadnął Levine, gdy Adam gestem dłoni zaprosił go do środka.  
\- Zgadza się – Odparł Lambert zajmując miejsce kierowcy i przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Zwrócił twarz w kierunku swojego towarzysza.  
\- Pewnie wiele już widziało? – Rzucił pół-żartem Michael, zapinając pasy. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w błękit oczu, które właśnie się w niego wpatrywały. Czuł na sobie to przeszywające spojrzenie, któremu nie sposób było nie ulec.  
Pierwsze skojarzenie, które przyszło Adamowi na myśl to jedna z najgorętszych nocy w jego życiu, która miała miejsce w podobnym samochodzie. I również z mężczyzną o nazwisku Levine.  
\- Ktoś kiedyś porównał jazdę samochodem do seksu.  
\- I słusznie. Nie sądzisz?  
\- Nie do końca. Wolę seks.  
Adam westchnął cicho, unosząc brwi. Uwielbiał wspomnienia, choć nieczęsto do nich wracał. Czuł wtedy swoisty niedosyt, który nie dawał mu spokoju. Wcisnął sprzęgło i dodał gazu wjeżdżając na niemal pustą jezdnię.  
\- Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by zobaczyło więcej niż do tej pory.  
Michael poczuł przyjemne dreszcze rozchodzące się po jego podbrzuszu. Zmierzył wzrokiem sylwetkę Adama oraz jego twarz i umięśnione ramiona. Westchnął rozkosznie na myśl o jakimkolwiek fizycznym kontakcie z nowym znajomym. Czuł w sobie rosnące napięcie za każdym razem, gdy brunet spoglądał na niego z czarującym, łagodnym uśmiechem.  
\- Dokąd jedziesz? – Spytał w końcu Levine, gdy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle.  
\- Do twojego domu – Odparł Adam, po czym natychmiast się poprawił – Pod twój dom.  
\- A skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam? – Michael mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy czarnowłosy zaniemówił.  
\- Zgaduję, że na północy miasta? – Wymownie uniósł brew i ruszył przed siebie – Wywnioskowałem to po naszej rozmowie.  
\- Potrafisz słuchać – Słusznie zauważył Michael.  
Adam miał ochotę odpowiedzieć na te słowa. Choć wiedział, że zabrzmią one banalnie nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- Wiele innych rzeczy potrafię równie dobrze. – Spodziewał się, że onieśmieli Levine’a, więc dodał – A ty?  
Nie było już drogi ucieczki, ale Michael nawet nie zamierzał jej szukać. Nie chciał sprawić wrażenia obojętnego na flirt Lamberta.  
\- Trudno mi to ocenić.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zamilkł. Mógł sprowadzić tę rozmowę na właściwy tor, lecz chciał zatrzymać ten subtelny moment niedopowiedzeń. Wyczuwał pewną aurę nieśmiałości i wrażliwości, której zawsze pozbawione były jego kontakty z mężczyznami znajdującymi się w kręgu jego zainteresowania.  
\- Jakie masz plany na ten wieczór? – Zagadnął Michael, wpatrując się w mijające ich uliczne latarnie. Teraz sam prowokował do flirtu. Wiedział, że jego powrót może znacznie się wydłużyć. Podobała mu się ta gra, w której stawka jest jeszcze nieznana.  
\- To chyba zależy od ciebie.  
Młodszy z dwojga uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w pełne, zaczerwienione od przygryzania wargi. Westchnął cicho i zacisnął dłoń na swoim udzie.  
\- Dość chłodna dziś noc, prawda?  
Lambert zacisnął zęby. Znacząco kiwnął głową. Po raz kolejny w kulminacyjnym momencie flirtu wszystko się wyzerowało. Wiedział, że to celowy zabieg, mający na celu podniesienie temperatury między nim a chłopakiem, który siedział tuż obok. Wziął głęboki oddech, czując bolesne napięcie w spodniach. Przyjemne mrowienie rozlało się po jego podbrzuszu i udach.  
Zatrzymał się na światłach. Korzystając z kilku sekund postoju zerknął kątem oka na bruneta przyglądającego się mijającym samochód przechodniom. Podziwiał jego silnie zarysowaną szczękę, łagodne oczy. Intrygowało go ciało ukryte pod luźnymi ubraniami. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie piękne ciało brata Michaela, wyłaniające się spod zdzieranych z niego ubrań. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jego było tak samo wyrzeźbione.  
Michael rozsiadł się wygodniej, a wzrok Adama zatrzymał się na doskonale w tej pozycji widocznemu wybrzuszeniu w ciemnych jeansach. Poczuł niepokój w dole brzucha, kiedy gorące obrazy zaczęły kłębić się w jego głowie. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od miejsca, które w tak oczywisty i bezwzględny sposób zdradzało prawdziwe myśli Michaela Levine’a. Gorące, nieczyste myśli.  
Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy uliczne światła zmieniły kolor. Drgnął, kiedy głośne klaksony zniecierpliwionych samochodów stojących za nimi brutalnie wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Poczuł rumieniec wypływający na jego twarz i szyję, gdy szybko odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć przed siebie. Docisnął mocno pedał gazu, a samochód wyrwał przed siebie, zostawiając resztę kolumny daleko w tyle. Kątem oka widział znaczący uśmiech Michaela patrzącego na niego wyzywająco (Ten sam wzrok!); wiedział już, że został przyłapany, jednak zawstydzenie z pierwszej chwili niemal natychmiast ustąpiło miejsca podekscytowaniu i ciekawości. Widział reakcję ciała Michaela. On z kolei widział, na co Adam skierował swój wzrok. Teraz obaj wiemy, jak chcemy zakończyć ten wieczór.  
Michael, chcąc nieco rozładować napięcie, zaczął opowiadać jakiś epizod ze swojego licealnego życia. Adam słuchał pozornie uważnie, zadając pytania, śmiejąc się w odpowiednich momentach, czasem zerkając na niego z zainteresowaniem w oczach. Jednak zdecydowana część jego myśli skupiona była na obrazach podsuwanych mu przez wyobraźnię. Jego dłoń na dole pleców Michaela. Oddech Levine’a na jego szyi. Dotyk rozpalonej skóry na całym jego ciele. Zastanawiał się, jak tego nie zepsuć i zakończyć wieczór zgodnie ze swoimi fantazjami.  
Nagle Michael zamilkł. Adam odwrócił się, gotów zapytać go o kolejną rzecz, która go interesowała, lecz Levine patrzył na deskę rozdzielczą. Podążył za jego wzrokiem, jednak nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili, bo nie znał się zbytnio na samochodach; tak, jak powiedział pamiętnej nocy Adamowi – naprawdę wolał od nich – lub w nich – uprawiać seks.  
\- To kontrolka paliwa. – Michael nachylił się nad nim, pukając w szybkę, za którą świeciła się czerwona lampka.  
Adam zrobił głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się zmysłowym zapachem jego perfum. Spojrzał na niego; zielone oczy i pełne usta były niebezpiecznie blisko.  
\- W takim razie czeka nas wizyta na stacji. – Powiedział z uśmiechem, skręcając kierownicą i wjeżdżając w pierwszą po lewej ulicę.  
Michael odsunął się, siadając z powrotem na siedzeniu pasażera. – Cieszy mnie to. Przyda mi się wizyta w toalecie.  
Adam patrzył na bruneta, który uśmiechał się zagadkowo. Czyżby…  
\- A właściwie nam obu się przyda. – dodał, bezwiednie rozchylając usta i przymykając nieznacznie powieki. Nieświadomy flirt czy doskonale zaplanowane uwiedzenie? W tym momencie mało go to obchodziło.  
\- Przecież nie wypiliśmy aż tyle kawy. – Adam uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę w zainteresowaniu, podnosząc znacząco brew i obserwując uważnie twarz swojego towarzysza nie chcąc, aby umknął mu choćby jeden szczegół odpowiedzi, na którą czekał z zapartym tchem.  
Michael spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i pochylił się instynktownie w jego kierunku, obniżając głos. – Możliwe, że nie do końca o to mi chodzi, Adam.  
Piosenkarz mimowolnie zwilżył językiem usta, co nie uszło uwadze Levine’a, który dotknął jego ramienia i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Znów ta iskra. Znów to pulsowanie krwi w jego głowie i dole brzucha. Ledwie mógł skupić się na drodze, a dodatkowo w uszach rozbrzmiewało mu ciągle jego własne imię, wypowiedziane kilka sekund temu głębokim, zmysłowym głosem.  
Nie wiedział czy na stacji znaleźli się po kilku sekundach czy kilkunastu minutach, nie pamiętał do niej drogi. Pamiętał jedynie ciepłą dłoń spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Zajechawszy na stację, wyskoczył z samochodu i podszedł do dystrybutora, biorąc w dłoń czarnego, gumowego węża i wkładając pistolet do okrągłego wlotu baku paliwa. Powiódł wzrokiem za Michaelem. Zobaczył go wchodzącego do budynku stacji; zerknął na niego ponad ramieniem, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.  
Cyferki powoli przesuwały się na wyświetlaczu komputera w dystrybutorze. Zbyt wolno. Zniecierpliwiony Adam chciał teraz, już, w tej chwili iść za brunetem, choć nie wiedział właściwie po co. Czyż nie mieli pojechać do domu któregoś z nich? Ewentualnie za miasto i zostać w samochodzie?  
Czy Michael miał poważniejsze plany związane z malutką toaletą na stacji benzynowej na jednej z ulic West Hollywood niż… No właśnie, niż co?  
Nagle rozległ się cichy dźwięk obwieszczający zapełnienie baku auta. Adam pospiesznie odwiesił pistolet na haczyk z boku dystrybutora, zamknął samochód i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku budynku. Ledwie przestąpił próg jasno oświetlonego, niemal pustego – jeśli nie liczyć kasjera – pomieszczenia, gdy przy kasie zauważył Michaela, chowającego paragon do portfela. Zerknął na Adama i ponownie pochylił się przez ladę do młodego pracownika, który najwidoczniej wracał już do swojej kanciapy. Adam był za daleko, aby usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali, jednak podchodząc bliżej zobaczył blondyna z plakietką podpisaną „Clay, chętnie pomogę” wręczającego Levine’owi klucz z oznaczeniem toalety.  
Michael odwrócił się z uśmiechem i ciepłym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu dokładnie w momencie, gdy Adam do niego podszedł. Podniósł dłoń, w której trzymał pożyczony od nieobecnego już pracownika klucz i pomachał nim znacząco przed twarzą piosenkarza, który sugestywnie acz nadal z pewnym niedowierzaniem podniósł do góry brew. Michael zaśmiał się uroczo i złapał Adama za rękę, prowadząc ku drzwiom znajdującym się na samym końcu pomieszczenia.  
Wyciągnął dłoń z kluczem, aby włożyć go w otwór, jednak dłoń zadrżała delikatnie z podekscytowania, odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Adam objął jego dłoń swoją i nakierował klucz we właściwe miejsce. Był blisko, bliżej niż myślał. Michael poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku i ciało delikatnie, łagodnie napierające na jego plecy.  
W tym momencie drzwi ustąpiły, a oni wkroczyli do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zapalając światło; jedna mała, przybrudzona żarówka dawała przytłumiony, łagodny poblask. Zamknęli za sobą cicho drzwi, przekręcając w zamku klucz.  
Michael wykonał kilka kroków do przodu, rozglądając się po niedużym pomieszczeniu. Cała ta sytuacja była kuriozalna. Para słynnych amerykańskich piosenkarzy wybiera publiczną toaletę zamiast luksusowego apartamentu na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca. Ale na tym właśnie polegała cała gra w uwodzenie. Miejsce przeznaczenia nie musiało być ekskluzywne, stanowiło jedynie tło do całego zajścia. Sytuacji, która właśnie się rozpoczynała. Zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Mówiłeś coś? – Spytał z uśmiechem Adam, powoli zbliżając się do bruneta.  
\- Szaleństwo… - Szepnął Levine, czując męskie dłonie obejmujące go w pasie. Zadrżał, gdy ciepły oddech zaczął drażnić jego kark i szyję. Miękkie usta zetknęły się z wrażliwą na dotyk skórą.  
\- Nie mów, że się denerwujesz… - Wyszeptał czarnowłosy, łagodnie przygryzając płatek ucha mężczyzny. Odwrócił go przodem do siebie i przesunął dłonią po miękkich włosach. Zielone oczy chowały się pod częściowo opuszczonymi powiekami, a rozchylone wargi lgnęły w kierunku tych drugich – równie spragnionych pocałunków.  
Usta zbliżały się do siebie powoli, co kilka chwil wyginając się w uśmiechu. Po chwili złączyły się w łagodnym pocałunku, a dłonie zaczęły wzajemnie wędrować po gotowych do zbliżenia ciałach. Adam z rozkoszą smakował podniebienia mężczyzny, nadal czując na jego wargach słodko-gorzki smak kawy. Westchnął, zaciskając powieki. Łagodnie naparł na masywne ciało, przyciskając je do ściany. Kolejny pocałunek miał w sobie więcej odwagi; języki zderzyły się ze sobą walcząc o dominację; początkowo leniwie i intensywnie, następnie głęboko, ale powoli. Pierwsze westchnienia zaczęły opuszczać zaczerwienione usta. Spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, mój drogi… - Westchnął Adam wprost do ucha Michaela, delikatnie łapiąc wargami krawędź jego szczęki. Nie musiał dodawać ani słowa więcej, wystarczająco przywrócił ich zamroczone umysły do rzeczywistości. Wypowiedziany komunikat mówił już wszystko. Brunet przycisnął Lamberta do jednej ze ścian i z dużą dozą łagodności wpił się w jego usta. Wokalista poczuł na plecach przyjemny chłód oraz ciepłe dłonie, które wkradły się pod koszulę i rozpoczęły swoją drogę po umięśnionym ciele. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się regularnie, momentami gubiąc rytm. Przymknął oczy; obrazy malujące się w jego głowie stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe. Silna dłoń zsunęła się po jego podbrzuszu, po czym natrafiła na wypukłość malującą się pod materiałem dopasowanych jeansów. Przyjemny dreszcz spowodował mrowienie na całym odcinku kręgosłupa; to było zupełnie inne wrażenie. Nie to, którego doświadczał tak często, gdy prowokował, poznawał nową osobę, po czym zapraszał ją do krainy rozkoszy i spełnienia. Pomimo wzajemnego flirtu, w tym momencie Adam od razu wiedział, kto chce poprowadzić dalszy ciąg tego spotkania i wbrew pozorom podobało mu się to. Przez myśl przemknęło mu wspomnienie drapieżnej, erotycznej walki jaką toczył niegdyś ze starszym Levinem w ciasnym pokoju podrzędnego motelu na obrzeżach miasta. Tym razem nie czuł chęci dominacji ani pragnienia rozładowania seksualnego napięcia; w powietrzu unosiła się aura tajemniczości i pomimo jednoznacznej sytuacji – wyrafinowanej subtelności. Poddawał się, ale nie pozostawał obojętny. Jego wargi lgnęły w kierunku szyi Michaela, gdy ten zwinnie stawiał czoła kolejnym przeszkodom – guzikom koszuli Adama, paskowi w jego spodniach, ostatecznie rozporkowi, czemu towarzyszyło zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem.  
Lambert co chwilę brał kolejny oddech. Próbował wydusić z siebie kilka słów, które nie były w stanie przebrnąć przez jego zaciśnięte z emocji gardło. Czuł, że zbliża się do progu wytrzymałości.  
\- Weź mnie… - Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie był pewien czy jest gotów na zamianę ról, które były dla niego zawsze jednoznaczne. Wiedział jedno – pragnął zaznać tego uczucia z mężczyzną, którego silne ramiona właśnie go obejmowały.  
\- Och, Adam… - Westchnął Michael mrużąc oczy i przywierając do drugiego ciała na tyle mocno, że dwie nabrzmiałe męskości napierały na siebie, pobudzając się wzajemnie. Levine wpatrywał się w zaciśnięte powieki, czekając na moment spotkania się z niebieskimi oczami. Spojrzenia w końcu obrały równoległe kierunki, a na twarze wstąpiły łagodne uśmiechy. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że popołudniowa kawa zaprowadzi ich aż do tego miejsca.  
\- Gotowy? – Szept dotarł do Adama jak przez mgłę. Mimowolnie kiwnął głową i uśmiechając się w kierunku Michaela zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Zsunął je jednocześnie z bokserkami i łagodnie rozchylił wargi na widok pulsującego członka. Kucnął, składając na jego czubku leniwe pocałunki, na co Michael zareagował zduszonym westchnięciem. Brunet wyjął szeleszczące opakowanie z tylnej kieszeni spodni, rozerwał je posiesznie, po czym patrząc w oczy kochanka zaczął zakładać mu prezerwatywę. Chwilę wodził nosem po jego brzuchu wyczuwając podniecający zapach balsamu oraz świeżego potu. Zwinnym ruchem podniósł się z kolan i oparł dłonie o ścianę pochylając się nieco. Spodnie wraz z bielizną momentalnie znalazły się poniżej linii jego kolan.  
\- Gdyby coś było nie tak, to mów od razu, Adam – Wyszeptał Michael, całując kark czarnowłosego. Zwilżył powierzchnię członka swoją śliną, po czym przygotował się do pierwszego od wielu tygodni, najbardziej intensywnego doznania. Silne dłonie powędrowały na biodra bruneta. Levine oparł czoło o ramię Lamberta i płynnym, zdecydowanym, ale delikatnym ruchem zaczął zagłębiać się w jego ciele.  
Pierwsze wstrzymanie powietrza przerwane zostało głośnym syknięciem i drżeniem kolan. O Boże. Boże… Skurcz mięśni i przeszywający ból stopniowo ustępujący miejsca stonowanej przyjemności. Odetchnął. Drugie pchnięcie było niemal identycznym wrażeniem, jednak każde kolejne stawało się coraz bardziej rozkoszne. Paznokcie przesunęły się po gładkiej powierzchni ściany, żarówka przygasła na moment. Ciszę przerywały ciche, płytkie westchnienia i dźwięk zderzających się ze sobą ciał. Adam łagodnie odwrócił głowę, patrząc na Michaela spod przymkniętych powiek. Widział pojedyncze krople potu spływające po skroniach, rozchylone suche wargi, które całowały odsłonięte ramię i kark. Gdy ich spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały uśmiechnęli się i jeszcze mocniej przywierając do siebie ulegli magii pocałunków.  
Adam poczuł przyjemne ukłucie w dole klatki piersiowej, gdy para radosnych, zamroczonych oczu wpatrywała się w jego oblicze. Michael był tylko jednodniową znajomością, krótką przygodą w publicznej toalecie. Czarnowłosy przez moment żałował, że nie znali się dłużej i że szanse na rozwój przyjaźni najprawdopodobniej są znikome. Czuł wzajemne porozumienie i niespotykaną delikatność towarzyszącą Michaelowi. Poza tym wiedział, że to materiał na świetnego kochanka – bezbłędnie znający mapę męskiego ciała, doświadczony i przystojny brat słynnego Levine’a.  
\- Dobrze? – Spytał Michael, czując pod palcami napięte mięśnie Adama. Odpowiedzią były kiwnięcie głową i ciche, rozkoszne jęki.  
Adam czuł mrowienie na całym ciele, gdy członek drugiego mężczyzny zagłębiał się w nim i wycofywał, utrzymując jednostajne tempo. Każdy fragment rozpalonej skóry drżał pod wpływem intensywnego doznania. Lambert sięgnął ręką do swojej męskości. Poczuł sączący się z niej gęsty, ciepły płyn, który przykleił się do jego palców. Brunet rozkosznie przewrócił oczami i westchnął głośno, ponownie zaciskając wargi. Poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi, lecz po chwili wymieszał się on ze smakiem słodkich warg Michaela.  
Seria płytkich westchnień wypełniła chłodne pomieszczenie, a ciałem Levine’a wstrząsnęły silne, przeszywające całe ciało dreszcze. Swoje paznokcie wbił w skórę Adama, wsłuchując się w przeciągły jęk opuszczający nabrzmiałe wargi. Jeszcze mocniej przylgnął do pleców Lamberta, wtulając się w niego i składając na szyi krótki, pozbawiony szalonej namiętności pocałunek. Jeszcze przez prawie minutę trwali w bezruchu spleceni w miłosnym uścisku. Próbowali opanować drżenie własnych mięśni, zebrać myśli, by wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa.  
Przez głowę Adama przebiegały nieskładne myśli, kiedy ciągle próbował dojść do siebie po dawno nie doświadczanym uczuciu, kiedy to nie on nadawał tempo zbliżeniu. Michael próbował mu w tym pomóc, głaszcząc delikatnie jego tors i składając na skroniach, szyi i karku aksamitne pocałunki.  
Oddech piosenkarza nadal był płytki i urywany, kiedy Michael wysunął się z niego najłagodniej jak tylko mógł, związał prezerwatywę i wyrzucił ją do stojącego w kącie plastikowego kosza. Wrócił do nadal dyszącego Adama i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Pochylił się nad nim i przesunął językiem po jego spierzchniętych wargach, po czym złączył ich usta w powolnym, głębokim pocałunku.  
Pchnął delikatnie Adama na ścianę, czemu towarzyszył cichy jęk wydobywający się z gardła bruneta. Michael podniósł do góry dłoń partnera, po czym przerwał pocałunek i włożył do ust jeden z ubrudzonych nasieniem palców. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Adam przygryzł dolną wargę, aby nie jęknąć; widok przed jego oczami był tak gorący i seksowny, że poczuł ponownie napływającą do członka krew.  
Levine wyjął z ust palec Adama, oblizał wargi i nachylił się, aby wyszeptać mu do ucha: – Teraz twoja kolej. Pozwól mi się sobą zająć.  
Piosenkarz pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając oczu z Michaela, który ukucnął przed nim i ujął w dłoń jego powoli twardniejącą już męskość. Pocałował jej czubek, po czym przesunął językiem wzdłuż jej całej długości. Adam wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy poczuł ciepły, wilgotny oddech na swoich jądrach, wyostrzone zmysły wrażliwe na każdą nierówność szorstkiej powierzchni języka.  
Kiedy Michael zaczął ssać główkę członka, Adam zacisnął powieki z obezwładniającej go rozkoszy. Obaj bracia Levine byli doskonałymi kochankami, a Michael dodatkowo miał niezwykły talent w posługiwaniu się językiem. Lambert nie wiedział czym zasłużył sobie na dzisiejsze wrażenia.  
Dotyk Michaela był jednocześnie delikatny i stanowczy. Ponownie położył dłonie na jego biodrach, aby utrzymać ciało Adama w równowadze, gdy przyspieszył pieszczoty swoim językiem.  
\- Cholera, Michael! – wydarło mu się z ust, gdy poczuł, że koniec jego członka dotknął ściany gardła młodszego z Levine’ów. – Och, Boże…  
Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę straci nad sobą kontrolę.  
Ze względu na rozmiar Michael powoli wsuwał członek do swoich ust, aż dotknął nosem delikatnych włosków, porastających miękkie podbrzusze partnera. Wtedy zintensyfikował swoje pieszczoty, za co został nagrodzony głośnymi jękami i coraz płytszym oddechem Adama.  
Ssał, całował i przygryzał aksamitną powierzchnię członka, wsłuchując się w szepty i mruczenie piosenkarza, który wyraźnie stopniowo tracił resztki swojej świadomości.  
Jedną dłonią sztywno przytrzymując Adama przy zimnej ścianie, drugą sięgnął ku jego wejściu, zagłębiając w nim jeden palec, aby zwiększyć intensywność jego doznać. Adam krzyknął głośno, po czym sam położył sobie dłoń na ustach, aby stłumić swoje odgłosy. Jeden, a potem też drugi palec zagłębiały się we wnętrzu Adama w takim samym tempie, w jakim Michael pieścił jego męskość.  
Obaj w tym samym czasie poczuli niekontrolowane dreszcze ciała Adama wieszczące rychłe spełnienie. Michael wyjął palce z wejścia Adama oraz pulsującego członka z ust i dokończył pieszczoty dłonią. Piosenkarz zadrżał, gdy fala gorąca rozlała się w jego wnętrzu i opuściła jego ciało razem z nasieniem, oblewającym dłoń i nagie uda Levine’a. Będąc wdzięcznym za oparcie w postaci ściany, wplótł palce we włosy Michaela. Zacisnął powieki i szepcząc jego imię, pozwolił sobie zatracić się we wszechogarniającej rozkoszy.  
Zaledwie kilka minut później opuścili w milczeniu ciasne pomieszczenie. Chłodne, świeże powietrze pozwoliło przywrócić im utraconą trzeźwość zmysłów.  
\- Zaraz wrócę – Rzekł Michael, zawieszając na palcu klucz do łazienki. Gdy jego wypowiedź została skomentowana niemym kiwnięciem głową, udał się w kierunku pracownika stacji benzynowej.  
Adam w tym czasie oparł się o karoserię samochodu i odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie jeansów, po czym wziął głębszy oddech. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na rząd niskich domów mieszczących się na samym końcu poprzecznej ulicy. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co przed chwilą wydarzyło się w miejscu, którego jeszcze nie opuścił. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa minionej sytuacji.  
Poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał w kierunku uśmiechniętego Michaela – Dam ci adres. Jedziemy?  
\- Jasne – Odparł Adam, po czym obszedł samochód, by znaleźć się po stronie kierowcy.  
Spodziewał się, że czas, który mieli ze sobą spędzić na odcinku drogi między stacją benzynową a domem Michaela nie będzie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ostatnie chwile ich spotkania nie wypadły najgorzej. Wrócili do przerwanej przed godziną rozmowy, dzieląc się kolejnymi szkolnymi wspomnieniami, uwielbieniem graniczącym z czcią względem Davida Bowie oraz kompletną ignorancją w kwestii futbolu.  
Piętnaście minut później auto zatrzymało się na parkingu przed niewysokim budynkiem. Czarnowłosy podniósł wzrok i rozpiął pasy – To był naprawdę miły dzień – Powiedział, spoglądając w kierunku Michaela.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tego – Odparł Levine.  
\- Ja również. Do pewnego momentu – Odpowiedział Lambert, po czym cicho się roześmiali.  
Tym razem zapadła długa cisza. Żaden z nich nie opuścił samochodu. Spojrzenia nie mogły się spotkać pomimo kilku prób. Napięcie pomiędzy ich ciałami wzrosło.  
\- Dobranoc – Wyszeptał Michael, pochylając się w kierunku Lamberta. Ułożył dłoń na jego policzku, po czym łagodnie ucałował miękkie wargi. Adam przesunął palcami po ramieniu mężczyzny, a następnie odpowiedział podobnym pocałunkiem i w jego mniemaniu – ostatnim.  
Michael otworzył drzwi, rozpiął pasy bezpieczeństwa i opuścił samochód. Nim odszedł pochylił się jeszcze raz.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam. Wpadnij czasami na kawę. Tym razem mam na myśli inny przebieg spotkania. – Rzekł z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
Kąciki ust Adama mimowolnie się uniosły. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a młodszy z Levinów wkraczał już na schody wiodące do jego domu. Odwrócił się i uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, a po chwili zniknął za parą drewnianych drzwi.  
Lambert poczuł zalewającą jego serce falę ciepła. Wyglądało na to, że w tej grze seks nie jest szachowym matem, a ruchem rozpoczynającym kolejną konfrontację.


End file.
